<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Hordak Wins the Lottery! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889676">Wrong Hordak Wins the Lottery!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong Hordak wins the lottery with the right numbers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Hordak Wins the Lottery!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This has the SPOILERS for season 5! Don't read if you didn't watch it yet!</p><p>One day Wrong Hordak decided that he would buy of a lottery ticket.</p><p>"I'm going to win the lottery!" he said with a smile.</p><p>"Okay let me check your numbers!" Catra said. She was selling the lottery tickets as her new job as a good person now.</p><p>"Okay it says 5 and 2 and also 92837" she said and Adora agreed because she checked it with her too as a partner.</p><p>"Did I win the prize?" Wrong Hordak said.</p><p>"Yes the prize is you get a million dollars!" Catra said and she gave him the money.</p><p>"Good job Wrong Hordak!" Entrapta said and she gave him a high five.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>